the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Twig blight
Twig Blights ———————— Twig Blight Seedling CR 1 XP 400 CE Small Plant (Chaotic, Fey) Init +2; Senses Low-Light Vision, Darkvision 60ft; Perception +1 ——————————————— DEFENSE ——————————————— AC 14, touch 13, flat-footed 12 (+1 size, +2 Dex, +1 natural) hp 7 (2d8-2) Fort +2, Ref +2, Will +1 Immunities Poison Weaknesses Fire Vulnerability ——————————————— OFFENSE ——————————————— Speed 15 ft. Melee 2 claws +2 (1d6+0 plus poison) Special Attacks Poison (Ex) (claw-injury save DC 10, frequency 1/minute for 6 minutes, effect 1d3 Con damage, cure 2 consecutive saves) ——————————————— STATISTICS ——————————————— Str 9, Dex 14, Con 8, Int 1, Wis 12, Cha 10 Base Atk +1; CMB +0; CMD 12 Feats Improved Natural Attack (claw) Skills: Stealth +7 Languages Elven SQ Plant Traits, Amorphous Anatomy ——————————————— SPECIAL ABILITIES ——————————————— Poison (Ex) A Twig Blight Seedling can poison those it attacks. A Twig Blight Seedling’s claw attack(s) will inflict a poison on its victims that has a fortitude save DC of 10, a frequency of 1/minute for 6 minutes, causes 1d3 con damage, and takes two saves to cure. The save DC is constitution-based. Plant Traits This type comprises vegetable creatures. Note that regular plants, such as one finds growing in gardens and fields, lack Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma scores; even though plants are alive, they are objects, not creatures. -Low-light vision. -Immunity to all mind-affecting effects (charms, compulsions, morale effects, patterns, and phantasms). -Immunity to paralysis, poison, polymorph, sleep effects, and stunning. -Plants breathe and eat, but do not sleep. Rooted (Ex) Forced attempts at movement are negated up to 15 ft. Amorphous Anatomy (Ex) A Twig Blight Seedling’s vital organs shift and change shape and position constantly. This grants it a 50% chance to ignore additional damage caused by critical hits and sneak attacks, and grants it immunity to polymorph effects (unless the Twig Blight Seedling is a willing target). A Twig Blight Seedling automatically recovers from physical blindness or deafness after 1 round by growing new sensory organs to replace those that were compromised. ——————————————————————————— ——————————————————————————— Twig Blight CR 3 XP 800 CE Small Plant (Chaotic, Evil) Init +7; Senses Low-Light Vision, Darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +10 ——————————————— DEFENSE ——————————————— AC 18, touch 16, flat-footed 13 (+1 size, +3 Dex, +2 dodge, +2 natural) hp 23 (5d8+0) Fort +4, Ref +6, Will +3 Immunities Poison Weaknesses Fire Vulnerability ——————————————— OFFENSE ——————————————— Speed 15 ft. Melee 2 claws +5 (1d8 plus poison) , 2 vines +4 (1d6 plus poison, plus stun (DC 12, 1 round)) Space 5 ft.; Reach 5 ft. (15 ft. vines) Special Attacks Poison (Ex) (claw-injury save DC 12, frequency 1/minute for 6 minutes, effect 1d3 Con damage, cure 2 consecutive saves), Grab (claw) ——————————————— STATISTICS ——————————————— Str 10, Dex 16, Con 10, Int 10, Wis 14, Cha 10 Base Atk +3; CMB +2 (+6 grapple); CMD 15 Feats Improved Initiative, Improved Lightning Reflexes, Improved Natural Attack (claw), Lightning Reflexes, Weapon Focus (claw) Skills: Perception +10, Stealth +11 Languages Common SQ Plant Traits, Swift Reactions, Amorphous Anatomy ——————————————— SPECIAL ABILITIES ——————————————— Poison (Ex) A Twig Blight can poison those it attacks. A Twig Blight’s claw attack(s) will inflict a poison on its victims that has a fortitude save DC of 12, a frequency of 1/minute for 6 minutes, causes 1d3 con damage, and takes two saves to cure. The save DC is constitution-based. Stunning Attack (Ex) A Twig Blight swings with such force that its first attack each round will stun its target for 1 round unless they make a DC 12 Fortitude save. The save DC is strength-based. Grab (Ex) If a Twig Blight hits with its vines attack(s), it deals normal damage and attempts to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. Grab can only be used against targets of a size Small or smaller. The Twig Blight has the option to conduct the grapple normally, or simply to use the part of its body it used in the grab to hold the opponent. If it chooses to do the latter, it takes a –20 penalty on its CMB check to make and maintain the grapple, but does not gain the grappled condition itself. A successful hold does not deal any extra damage unless the creature also has the constrict special attack. If the creature does not constrict, each successful grapple check it makes during successive rounds automatically deals the damage indicated for the attack that established the hold. Otherwise, it deals constriction damage as well (the amount is given in the creature’s descriptive text). Creatures with grab receive a +4 bonus on combat maneuver checks made to start and maintain a grapple. Plant Traits This type comprises vegetable creatures. Note that regular plants, such as one finds growing in gardens and fields, lack Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma scores; even though plants are alive, they are objects, not creatures. -Low-light vision. -Immunity to all mind-affecting effects (charms, compulsions, morale effects, patterns, and phantasms). -Immunity to paralysis, poison, polymorph, sleep effects, and stunning. -Plants breathe and eat, but do not sleep. Swift Reactions (Ex) A Twig Blight moves and reacts much more swiftly than normal constructs. They gain ‘Improved Initiative’ and ‘Lightning Reflexes’ as bonus feats, and gain a +2 dodge bonus to AC. Amorphous Anatomy (Ex) A Twig Blight’s vital organs shift and change shape and position constantly. This grants it a 50% chance to ignore additional damage caused by critical hits and sneak attacks, and grants it immunity to polymorph effects (unless the Twig Blight is a willing target). A Twig Blight automatically recovers from physical blindness or deafness after 1 round by growing new sensory organs to replace those that were compromised. Category:Plants